Wind Can Fan A Single Spark Into A Bright Flame
by luvinuyasha
Summary: Kenshin doesn't want to, but he's drawn to Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin have been created or owned by me. I had no hand in the makings of the show or manga. All copyrights belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shueisha. 

A/N- Just a quick word before you go on: _italics_ are thoughts. So don't get them mixed up with the rest of the story!

Chapter 1 

            Mist dotted the tree leaves as he walked through the serene area. All was quiet, even the birds didn't chirp. 

            _It certainly is peaceful here, that it is.   _

            However, this silence didn't last for long. As he neared the hot springs, towel and soaps in hand, he began to hear voices. He was still far enough away that he couldn't make out what they were saying. Whoever "they" were. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "I don't know Misao. But what if he doesn't have feelings for me like I do for him?" 

            "Come on Kaoru! Don't be silly! And even if he didn't, he would never make you feel bad about it, or he would just deny it and try to cheer you up!" Misao said with a lively smile.

            Suddenly, the bushes started to rustle. 

            "What do you think it is Kaoru?" 

            "I don't know. It could be a harmless hare." 

            Just then, Kenshin stepped through the underbrush.

            "Miss Misao! Miss Kaoru! Wha...what are you doing here?!" 

            "Oh! Kenshin, it's you! We were just talking. Why don't you join us?" asked Kaoru, who then blushed profusely as she realized what she had just said. 

            "Yeah, Himura! Unless you're afraid of bathing with a couple of girls, of course. Ha ha!"

            Kenshin turned a deep shade of red and began to stutter and back away. 

            "I'll just uh... come back later," he said as he took a tentative step backward. 

            "No! I mean, why don't you just come in for a little dip?" goaded Misao with a hopeful look on her face. 

            "You can always stay on the other side of those rocks, Kenshin. We won't see you..."

            Kaoru began to blush at the thought of seeing Kenshin without clothes. 

            "Th...that's alright, Miss Kaoru. Excuse me for interrupting your bath Miss Misao, Miss Kaoru." He turned around to leave but didn't get very far. 

            "Grr! Himura, get in here NOW!!!" 

            Misao reached out and grabbed Kenshin by the ankle and pulled him into the springs, clothes and all.

            "Miss Misao! Wait! *_Glug__! Glug!*"_

            Kaoru reached underwater and pulled a drowning Kenshin out by the arm. 

            "Kenshin! Are you alright?" 

            "_*Cough! Choke! Sputter!*_"

            "_*Gasp!*_ Kenshin!"

            Misao just smirked and said, "I'm prepared to give you a mouth-to-mouth if you don't think you'll make it on your own, Himura."

            Kenshin coughed once more and then said quickly, "No that's ok! I think I'll be fine by myself, Miss Misao, that I will!" 

            "Kaoru, you just enjoy yourself. I'll go over there and leave you two alone." Misao said with a smile and a wink. 

            "B...b...but!"

            "Don't worry about anything! You'll be fine!" And with that, she swam to the other side of the lichen covered boulders that stuck out of the water.

            "Well, this certainly is awkward, isn't it? Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said with a hand behind his head.

            "Kenshin, can I... tell you something?" Kaoru asked without looking up at him for fear of losing the courage that she had fought so hard for. 

            "Of course, Miss Kaoru. What is it?"

            She gulped a couple of times before telling herself that this was going to be the only chance that she got to say it. 

            "Kenshin, I..." Kaoru started but stopped. "I don't know how to say this." 

            "Well try, Miss Kaoru. I'm sure it can't be all that hard to say." He chuckled. "I remember a long time ago when I dropped an entire basket of eggs and I had to tell my mother. It wasn't easy, that it was not. You don't have to say it if you don't want to, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said softly. 

            "No, I want to. Kenshin, I...I love you." As soon as she said it, she blushed enough to match the color of Kenshin's hair. 

            "Miss Kaoru..." He swam over and embraced her. Then, he realized that she had no clothes on and immediately released the her. "I'm terribly sorry, that I am." 

            "It's alright Kenshin. I don't mind." As she looked at him, Kenshin lost himself in her big, blue eyes. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly to his chest. Kaoru felt his hard muscles through the soaked kimono. "Why don't you take this off, Kenshin? I mean, so that it can dry and you'll have something to wear when you go back?"

            "Me?! Undress?!?! Here?!?!" 

            "Who else, what else, and where else???" 

            "Oh, alright, Miss Kaoru." She turned around to let him drag off his heavy clothing. "Gosh, I've never known that kimonos could get so heavy when they're wet..." he muttered to himself. 

            _He never said if he had any feelings for me. Does that mean that he doesn't care? Or is he just being polite and trying not to hurt my feelings?!?! _

            Kaoru whipped around in the water and grabbed Kenshin by the back of his shirt before he could pull it off.

                        "Kenshin, are you hiding something from me??? Say you hate me, or say you don't care, but say something!!!" Kaoru shook him for an answer until he was unconscious and was slipping underwater again. This time she didn't pull him up, but rather, waited until he floated back to the surface face down with his shirt half off. "Kenshin? Hello? Earth to Kenshin... Don't you dare drown on me after I just told you my feelings!!!" 

            As Kenshin came to his senses, he found that he couldn't breathe and that a sharp pain was in his lungs. His hands flew to his throat, only they seemed to be going in slow motion and something was dragging them down. Then, he realized that he was underwater and tried to right himself. Once his face was at least out of the water, he found himself staring straight at an angry Kaoru.

            "Is there something wrong, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in a small voice. 

            "I want you to answer me truthfully, Kenshin. Do you or do you not have any feelings at all for me?" 

            "Of course I do, Miss Kaoru. Why wouldn't I?" 

            "Well, you didn't say anything before..." Kaoru answered meekly, embarrassed that she thought he would turn her down. 

            "Miss Kaoru..." They stared at each other, all the while unconsciously moving closer, until their were close enough that Kaoru could feel Kenshin's breath on her cheek. 

            _Miss Kaoru has always been cheerful and caring since the day I met her. I vowed to never love again since the revolution ended. The woman whom I had cared so much for died with it. I didn't want to get another one killed because of me, but... Miss Kaoru taught me how to feel emotions such as joy and love again. She's captured my heart. _

            Kenshin couldn't help himself but lean towards Kaoru. His lips brushed against hers, both their hearts pounding uncontrollably. 

            "Kenshin..." Kaoru closed her eyes as the man that she loved finally kissed her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin have been created or owned by me. I had no hand in the makings of the show or manga. All copyrights belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shueisha. 

A/N- I finally got this chapter posted up! Yay! (Italics are thoughts)

            The sun rose up slowly, basking all of the houses in its radiant glow as it climbed up into the sky. All over the countryside and in the cities, too, people woke to begin their daily chores. To them, they felt that the sun rose so that they may be given the opportunity to make money and feed their families. These people believed that the sun served the sole purpose of awaking the sleepers from their slumbers. To them, the sun was a beacon for the good people of the land. To Kaoru, though, it seemed as if the sun dawned and shed light only for her and her new love, Kenshin.

            Even though it had been over a week since that magical night, everything played over in her mind as vividly as if it had only happened moments ago. Kaoru blushed as she reminisced about what they did together. She sighed happily and sat up form the tatami mat that was sleeping on. Kaoru tossed off the blanket, exposing her legs to the cool, morning air. She shivered a bit as she thought about reconsidering her idea. The pillow still held the impression of her head and beckoned her to lie down upon it invitingly. Kaoru nearly caved in and was lowering herself back down when her eye caught something to the side. It was the glass vase on the dresser top that held a single perfect, red rose that Kenshin had given her. At this time of the year, flowers were hard to come by and the ones at the florist were already wilted. Kenshin must have traveled far to find such a beauty but didn't reveal anything about where he had gotten it when Kaoru asked. The sight of that rose erased all her thoughts of going back to bed and replaced them with thoughts of Kenshin instead. She hastily stood up, briskly walking out of her room, trying to ignore the biting cold.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Kaoru's very beautiful, that she is. I wonder what I've done to deserve such a treasure as she… I love the way her silky, black hair feels against my skin. Her eyes deep pools of blue that I could easily lose myself in… She looks even more luscious with her hair down from the ponytail that it is usually in, that she does…

            Kenshin felt himself becoming aroused as he thought about his new love. He was still staring up at the ceiling with Kaoru on his mind when suddenly, the screened door slid open.

            Standing there in the golden sunlight was the woman in his dreams. A small breeze picked up her hair and her nightgown swayed with it. Kenshin blushed guiltily. The way she was looking at him seemed as if she was able to read the thoughts that he was just having about her.

            "Miss Kaoru! You usually aren't up at this hour, that you are not." He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could see his love better.

            "Kenshin, I couldn't keep myself from you. I had to see you."

            Kenshin smiled. "But Miss Kaoru, you see me everyday, that you do."

            Kaoru shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Kenshin. I wanted to be alone with you. Please?"

            Kenshin stood, letting the blanket fall to the ground. He was fully clothed because he didn't want to have to fight off any nightly intruder in some flimsy nightdress. _I wonder, does she realize how much control she has over me? I would do anything for her, that I would. I would risk everything for her. Even my life…_

            He walked over to her slowly. Time seemed to drag on for Kaoru. Inside, she wanted to scream at him to hurry up and take her, but she didn't.

            When he was finally face to face with her, he lifted her chin so that she was staring straight into his eyes. _His eyes are so captivating. They took my breath away the first time I looked into them. I've never felt that way before a man… _Kaoru closed her eyes with such thoughts on her mind when his soft lips met hers. But just when they were starting to get into the kiss, she thought she heard a faint snicker and then a shushing sound. Reluctantly, but quickly, she broke their kiss, leaving Kenshin wanting more.

            "Miss Kaoru!" 

            Kaoru, however, ignored him and spoke instead to a seemingly deserted hallway. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

            Sanosuke and Yahiko burst out laughing and holding onto their sides.

            "Hey missy! We all knew you had the hots for Kenshin but who would've thought he'd return your feelings! Ha ha!" Sanosuke was rolling on the floor with laughter.

            Kaoru turned as red as a tomato. "You mean, you were there, watching the whole time?!"

            "Yahiko heard you open and close your door. He's usually dead in his sleep so you must have done it real loudly! Anyway, when he noticed that you were sneaking around, he came and got me up. We followed you to Kenshin's room. And-" Sanosuke had to stop talking as another wave of laughter came over him.

            Yahiko stopped cracking up enough to be able to sit up. Then, he did a really horrible imitation of Kaoru in a high-pitched voice, "Kenshin, I couldn't keep myself from you! I had to see you! I wanted to be alone with you! Ha ha ha!"

            All the while that Sanosuke and Yahiko had been speaking about them, Kaoru's blood was boiling. She clenched her hands into such tight fists that her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

            Suddenly, Sanosuke and Yahiko felt an ominous presence and when they looked up, that saw a really pissed off Kaoru looming over them. She was beyond words now.

            "Uh oh, Sanosuke, I think we'd better… **_Gulp!_**" 

            Kaoru stepped closer, each step creating a small earthquake.

            "Run for it!" He and Sanosuke picked themselves up from the floor and shot down the hallway, a plume of dust trailing up behind them.

            "Get back here, you cowards!" Kaoru shouted and then sped down the hall after them.

            Kenshin was quiet throughout the whole argument and he intended to stay that way. _I think I should let Miss Kaoru cool off a bit, that I should. Otherwise she'll come after me next, that she would._ Kenshin thought as a sweat drop formed at his left temple.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "This'll teach you to laugh at me!" Kaoru laughed evilly as she watched Sanosuke and Yahiko breaking their backs to clean the floor. "And once you've finished, I want you to do it all over three more times!"

            "What?! This is totally unfair!" Yahiko's face was all puffy with bruises and looked rather comical as he was protesting.

            "Of course it is! If this isn't fair, then was spying Kenshin and me fair? Anyway, you can think about it while you're cleaning. I have to go down to the market to do some shopping. Make sure you have it all done by the time I'm back." Kaoru turned around to leave but then she added as an afterthought, "Or else."

            Just as she turned the corner and was out of sight, Kenshin happened in on the cleaning scene. Yahiko and Sanosuke looked at each other, shared some thoughts, and then smiled kindly at Kenshin. But the way their faces were covered with bruises made those smiles look like a death sentence. Kenshin was starting to back away from their frightening expressions.

            Yahiko hastily made up an excuse before he had the chance to bolt, "Hey Kenshin, we need to go to town and uh… look around for some uh… things. Kaoru told us to."

            "Yeah, so we'll be leaving now. Oh, and finish the cleaning will you? Kaoru's going to be pretty mad if this place isn't clean so make sure you do a good job on the scrubbing, ok? Later!" Having said that, Sanosuke tossed the rag to Kenshin then raced out of the dojo with Yahiko, freed from their work. 

            Kenshin stood alone at the dojo, holding a torn rag in one hand with a bucket of soap near his foot. "Sanosuke? Yahiko? Miss Kaoru?"

            A sudden gust of wind blew freshly fallen leaves across the dojo floor. The relatively clean floor had become a big mess.

            "Well, I guess I should start cleaning, that I should. Or Miss Kaoru will be very angry, that she will." Then, humming a lively tune, Kenshin started cleaning, completely oblivious to the fact that he's taking Sanosuke and Yahiko's punishment for them.

A/N- I know that was kind of short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to get it out faster than this one. *sweat drop*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin have been created or owned by me. However, Riho happens to be mine and mine alone.

A/N- By now, you should know that italics are thoughts.

Chapter 3

_Wow, it looks like there's a big event going on here. I've never seen so many people gathered at the market place._ "Look at all of the goods! Excuse me, sir. How much is it for these eggs?"

"250 yen, Ma'am," the kindly shopkeeper said. He held the eggs out patiently as Riho rummaged through her bag looking for her money.

"I was sure I had the money with me… Oh, where is it?" Riho emptied the contents of her bag onto the tabletop, narrowly missing the eggs and drawing a curious crowd. She shifted through her belongings searching for the little purse with her money in it.

Suddenly a woman wearing a flower print kimono walked up beside Riho. "Miss, do you need some help?" She had blue eyes and black hair tied up in a ponytail.

Riho stared incredulously. "Kaoru? Is that you?"

"Why, yes, my name is Kaoru. I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Kaoru, don't you recognize me? I'm Riho Miyazaki, your friend from childhood!"

Sudden recognition dawned over Kaoru as memories of all the times they played together flooded through her mind. "Riho? Really? I didn't recognize you at first with short hair!"

Riho nodded her head in earnest to Kaoru's question. "It's been so long since the last time we talked! How have you been?"

"I've been just fine but the dojo lost most of its students…" Kaoru turned sad as she said the last part.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Riho laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"A murderer going around pretending to be the Battousai was framing the Kamiyaa Kashin style as the one that he used. The few remaining students in our dojo had to stop coming because of that. *Sigh,* we've only got one student enrolled in our dojo now. But let's not talk about that. How about you? Has everything been all right for you?"

"Everything's been great! And-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Are you going to be paying for these eggs?" The merchant was, by now, quite tired of holding the eggs and being ignored.

"I completely forgot about that! I was going to make fried eggs for my daughter tomorrow. But obviously, I can't do that if I don't have eggs… Just listen to me babble on! You should have stopped me!" Riho said indignantly.

"Yeah you should have…" the old shopkeeper muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, can I ask you for a favor, Kaoru? I need to borrow some money. I promise I'll return it to you the next time we meet!"

Kaoru giggled as a memory of how Riho was constantly forgetting her money and needing to borrow hers. "That's ok, you don't need to repay me. I don't mind." Kaoru handed Riho what she needed, then went on to ask, "You have a family?"

"Yes, I've found the man of my dreams! He's made me so happy and he's even given me a child." Riho handed the money to the merchant and took the eggs. "Have you found someone yet?"

Kaoru blushed deeply, "Yes, yes I have."

"I can't believe it! Describe him!" 

_Riho looks just as giddy as though she was still a child._ Kaoru thought to herself. "Well, he's sweet, useful, talented, and he loves me very much. I don't know how I would live without him."

"Wow that sounds like the perfect guy. You said he was talented. Talented at what?"

"He's a swordsman from the revolution."

"Oh! My husband, Tatsuhiko, is too! Isn't that an uncanny coincidence? I think that we're both lucky because our men not only love us, but they can protect us as well! I'm happy for you, Kaoru. I really am," Riho said warmly.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're happy as well." Then, more to herself than anyone else, Kaoru asked, "I wonder if I'll have a child. Oh, I do so hope that I will." Kaoru smiled at the thought of caring for a baby born of their love.

Riho stood uncomfortably for a moment, looking down at her hands and playing with a loose thread on her kimono.

Kaoru was still dreaming when she caught sight of Riho out of the corner of her eye. "What is it Riho?"

"Kaoru, if it's alright, I have to leave now. My family will be worried that I've been gone too long."

The sun had just about gone over the horizon, its last rays touching but a small portion of the land.

"Of course, Riho. Have a good night. It's getting colder so make sure you have plenty of blankets."

"Thanks Kaoru. It's been great talking to you again. Are you leaving as well?"

"Not yet, I still have a little shopping left to do."

"Okay, bye! Take care!"

"Bye!" Kaoru waved her friend good-bye and then turned back to the vendors. Business wasn't as bustling as before but there were still quite a few buyers. Kaoru sighed contentedly and then looked at the array of produce set out. _What should I buy for dinner?_

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Yahiko opened an eye to look at Sanosuke, "Hey Sanosuke, don't you think we should go back now? Kenshin's probably done cleaning and it's getting kind of late. I don't want to miss supper." His stomach growled at the mention of food. Yahiko held his hand to his stomach. "I'm hungry, let's go back."

Sanosuke sat up from lying down on the grass. The quiet murmur of the nearby brook had lulled them both to sleep. "Alright, Yahiko. And besides, we have to get there before Missy gets backs. Otherwise she'll find out that we didn't do any cleaning."

"Yeah." Yahiko stood up and brushed a few blades of grass from his clothes and Sanosuke did the same. Then they started towards the dojo with a quick pace and thoughts of a free dinner on their minds. 

They were greeted by Kenshin as they came into view of the gates of the dojo. He was sweeping the entrance with a broom. Clouds of dust were building up around him but he didn't seem to notice. 

"So, did you get the things that Miss Kaoru asked for?" Kenshin asked cheerfully.

Sanosuke and Yahiko shared a worried look. Sanosuke quickly made up a lie, "Uh, yeah we did, Kenshin. We just have to bring it in immediately so that it doesn't get spoiled." Sanosuke smiled at his response. "So we have to go inside right now."

"Oh, why don't you just give it to me? I'm going to go inside soon anyway so I'll take it in for you."

"That's ok, Kenshin. I think we can handle it ourselves," Yahiko said hastily. He and Sanosuke then proceeded to step within the premises of the dojo awkwardly, all the time facing Kenshin with their hands behind their backs, trying to look like they had something to hide.

"By the way, is Kaoru here yet? I'm hungry," Yahiko asked while trying to suppress the growing growl of his empty stomach. He was still walking backwards toward the dojo.

"Not yet but I'm sure she'll be here soon." Kenshin gave them a quick smile and then turned around to finish sweeping.

The two rushed inside before he could turn around again.

"We need to make up better plans next time."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Hmm… I think I've got all the things that I need," Kaoru said as she looked at the goods and produce that she had bought. "I should get going now. It's starting to get dark out really quickly," Kaoru commented to herself and then hurried back along the road. 

She was alone and it was silent save the rhythmic crunch of her own footsteps on fallen leaves and twigs. Suddenly, a man stepped onto the road a little ways ahead of her. He was swathed in black garbs with a cape draped lightly across his broad shoulders. Kaoru stopped abruptly, jostling the tofu that she had recently bought, but that wasn't her concern right now.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Kaoru shouted across to the mysterious stranger. She looked around, trying to see if there were any others with him. _I don't even have a weapon to defend myself with if he decides to attack me. But if I run now maybe I can make it back to the marketplace where I can find a police officer or something._

"My name and purpose are of no concern to you," the man said. Then he swept his cape away from his left side, revealing a hilt that was carefully concealed. He drew out the sword with the delicacy and skill of a true master of the art.

The blade gleamed wickedly in the harsh moonlight. Kaoru watched its movement in the air with a terrified thought running through her mind. _Is he going to kill me?_

A/N- Review and let me know your thoughts on what should happen in the next suspense-filled chapter of: Wind Can Fan a Single Spark into a Bright Flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin have been created or owned by me. However, Riho and Tatsuhiko happen to be mine and mine alone.

A/N- Italics = thoughts. Ok, now on to the story! ^_^

Chapter 4

            _Miss Kaoru's late, that she is. I hope she's all right…_

            Kenshin had, by now, finished doing all the chores he could and was watching the doorway anxiously from his seat on the floor, waiting for Kaoru to step in and say that she was sorry for being late. There was an ominous air about and even Yahiko and Sanosuke felt that something was wrong. Then suddenly, the distinct ring of steel clearing its scabbard was heard. A sword had been drawn.

            Kenshin stood up immediately and rushed out the door, his left hand clutching the scabbard of his own sword tightly. Sanosuke got up from his place quickly, accidentally knocking over the slender glass vase that Kaoru had placed on the table that morning. It fell over the edge and shattered as it hit the ground. The single rose it contained was maimed and broken.

            "Oh man, Sanosuke. Kaoru's going to kill you!"

            "It's only a stupid little flower. And besides, that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that we follow Kenshin and find out what's happening outside. There could be innocent people who might get hurt if we don't hurry."

            "Right, let's go."

            They left the dojo, leaving the rose lying in a puddle of water and glass shards.

            Kenshin ran frantically in the direction which he perceived to be where the sword was drawn. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced. His mind conjured up ghastly images of what might or could happen, spurring his legs to run ever faster. _Perhaps it's not what I fear, but I can't take any chances and I must be sure!_ Trees and bushes flashed by in a blur, as he sped by. Several branches reached out across the road to try to snag his clothes and slow him down. Leaves lashed against his face and arms but he didn't even seem to notice them.

            Soon he was able to make out two forms on the road ahead of him. One had a sword while the other seemed to be unarmed. As he gained some distance toward them he saw that it was Kaoru, but the other had his back to Kenshin so he couldn't see his face. The one started at Kaoru with his sword poised for an attack, sand and gravel kicking up behind him as he sprinted. Kenshin saw the evident path of the blade descending toward Kaoru.

            "Nooo! Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, although he was still too far away to be heard and even farther from being able to do anything.

            There was a split second where time seemed to stand still and nothing else mattered but this one moment.

The shrouded man lowered his sword just the slightest bit as he ran towards her, preparing for an upward slash. The edge of the sword caught the moonlight and cast a glare. Once it had passed Kaoru was able to see the man clearly and she saw a blur moving quickly towards them from behind him. She saw a flash of red hair and then felt the icy feeling of something slicing across her abdomen and through her insides. _Kenshin!_ Her viscera spilled messily onto the ground as she fell backwards from the force of the blow. There was a sickening thud as she hit the ground and then nothing more. 

Kenshin stood there staring with wide, unbelieving eyes. Then he ran to her side and held her in his arms.

"K-ken…shin…" she managed to say with her last breath as she died in his warm embrace.

"I promised myself that I would never let this happen again, that I would never let another woman die because of me. And now," Kenshin's voice cracked as tears flowed freely from his eyes, streaming down his face in tiny rivulets, "I will never be able to see Miss Kaoru's shining face again." He bent his neck forward and gently kissed Kaoru one last time, whispering his final farewells once they parted. Her lips hadn't lost their warm, soft feeling just yet, but the thought of them being dead and unmoving made them seem ice cold.

_I knew something like this would happen. That's why I didn't want to stay here in the beginning. This can't be happening. It just can't!_ Kenshin's anger raged inside of him, screaming to be released. His hold on it was weakening by the moment.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked in a suddenly hoarse, threatening voice.

The man chuckled in amusement at Kenshin's plight. "I am Tatsuhiko Miyazaki. I trust you haven't forgotten about me, have you? And by the looks of the scars you still carry on your face, I believe I've made quite a lasting impression on you." He laughed at himself while Kenshin fumed at his lightheartedness. But he did remember Tatsuhiko. Memories of their fight flooded into him and flashed before his mind's eye over and over. This was the man who had given him his cross-shaped scar on his cheek; this was the only man who could get close enough to him to put scars where they are now. Kenshin thought he had killed him on the battlefield ten years ago but apparently he hadn't completed his grisly task. For here he was standing before him and quite alive while Kaoru lay dead at his feet. 

"When my wife came home today and told me about her encounter with an old friend who was living with quite a skilled swordsman, I took a chance and hoped that you were the swordsman that she was talking about. It seems that my hunch was correct."

            "You've gone too far this time. You had no reason to kill her! If all you wanted was to get revenge on me then why did you have to get Miss Kaoru involved? She had nothing to do with any of this!"

            "I wanted you to hurt not only physically, but emotionally as well," Tatsuhiko hissed. "Do you realize how much I wanted to kill you? The humiliation at being defeated was excruciating. So for ten years, I've practiced with my sword and sharpened my skills to a deadly edge. Killing your lover was but an appetizer as to the pain you will taste at my hands," he smirked when he finished his sermon.

            The night wind blew, hard enough to chill one to the bone and make teeth chatter. Kenshin's clothes whipped about him in the bitter wind but his eyes might as well have been set in stone for they were unmoving from his object of hatred. He looked ready to lop off his adversary's head right then and there when the sudden sound of footfalls against the ground was heard.

            "Kenshin! What's going on? Who is that guy?" Sanosuke yelled into the wind as he ran, holding his arm up to try to keep as much of the sting out of his face. Yahiko was doing the same and puffing in an effort to keep up with Sanosuke.

            Soon, they were able to distinguish a lump on the ground before Kenshin. When they had come closer, their footsteps splashed in something, although it hadn't rained for the last week.

            "What…" Yahiko started and then suddenly stopped as he saw what the shape was. "Kaoru…" He looked from the lifeless body to Kenshin's face and finally settled his gaze on Tatsuhiko standing not that far away from them. He had a look of mixed bewilderment and anger. Sanosuke had just about the same expression but he seemed to have a better grasp of the situation in front of them.

            "Hey you! You didn't do this, did you?" Sanosuke shouted.

            Tatsuhiko just smiled wickedly and replied, "So what if I did? Does she mean something to you? Looks like I got more than I'd bargained for."

            "You worthless bastard! Why did you do that?" Sanosuke had come to the end of his tolerance and charged at him, fists leading the way, emotions clouding his reason.

            "Oh dear, don't tell me I'd have to repeat myself," he said in an all too calm voice and simply side-stepped Sanosuke as he came.

            _Damn, he's fast. If I didn't know better, he's probably just as fast as Kenshin. No, Kenshin's a little bit faster than this guy. And that punch was supposed to have punched his ugly face in! I'll get him next time._ Sanosuke turned his head to see where Tatsuhiko had gone and saw no one but Kenshin and Yahiko standing over the Kaoru. Kenshin was running towards him, seemingly with a purpose and a horrid look on his face. Suddenly, Sanosuke felt a presence behind him, and thought he knew all too well just what that presence was. There was a small laugh that sounded more like a snort of contempt at his feeble attempt from behind him. The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground. When he tried to get up he couldn't feel his legs. He lifted his head slightly up off the ground only to notice that his lower half wasn't connected to his torso like it should have been. The world dizzied and swam before his eyes, slowing fading and taking him farther away. All he could hear was the contemptuous laugh of Tatsuhiko but even that sounded like it was coming from across worlds. And after that there was nothing more but the cold blackness swallowing him, taking him into its eternal embrace.

            "Sanosuke!" Yahiko shouted and ran to his fallen friend's side. Tears welled up in his eyes and made him feel a child again. Everyone around him that he loved was dying. "What kind of a monster are you? First you kill Kaoru and now Sanosuke! What did they do to you?"

            "Heh, they got in my way so I had to eliminate them," he talked nonchalantly, as if killing people for no other reason was something he did everyday, and wiped his sword clean of Sanosuke's clinging bowels on his cloak.

            "Kenshin, get this jerk for me will you?"

            But before Kenshin could respond, Tatsuhiko spoke. "Kid, if you hate me so much why don't you just come and get me yourself?" 

            "You know what, you're right! I don't know why I asked Kenshin to do it in the first place!" Yahiko cried angrily and picked up his bamboo sword from the ground beside him.

            "No, Yahiko! Don't-!" Kenshin tried to stop Yahiko from becoming reckless and lashing out. But it was too late, the moment Yahiko accepted Tatsuhiko's challenge, his life was as good as over. Tatsuhiko ran and had done his damage by the time he was standing on the other side of Yahiko. His sword dripped fresh blood and stained the ground beneath it a crimson red. Yahiko's bamboo sword lay in halves next to his maimed body. His eyes already had a glassy look to them and as he tried to speak, blood ran sporadically from his mouth. He started to tremble and then abruptly went still, his soul having finally left its earthly vessel.

             Kenshin stared disbelievingly at first, shocked from the stark fact that all of his friends had died before his own eyes; he having done nothing, or rather, could not have done anything, to prevent this from happening. What ever was left of the resistance in him dissolved in that instant. The vehement emotions of his anger poured into every fiber of his being. Ten years of wandering away from the hurt and death was all in vain. Here it was, right in front of him, staring at him as if challenging him to try to deny it. It was the inevitable. Nothing he did could have ever changed it. He was a man-slayer and doomed to be one until the end of eternity. There was no escaping it and when he tried to hide, it reminded him of it single-handedly. But that is all irrelevant at this moment. For now, all that mattered was revenge: the only way to end it once and for all. Why should it matter anymore? Why did any of this matter in the first place? Are human emotions truly this weak? How much more will we have to suffer? How much more pain must be dealt before it can end? All these thoughts ran through Kenshin's head in a rushing torrent creating chaos and tumult in his mind. When he raised his head, he had a death glare set on his face.

            Kenshin spoke in a dangerously calm voice, "Tatsuhiko, you came for me and got all of my friends as well. Why don't we get this settled with our swords? Mine is eager to taste your tainted blood."

            "At last, I get to have my revenge! Prepare yourself Battousai!"

            "On the contrary, today will be the day of my revenge and your death. I'd suggest taking your own advice and prepare for your funeral."

A/N- The tension in the air is killing me! I can't believe it; did Kenshin really turn back to Battousai??? And what's going to happen next? Who's going to win? Find out in the next chapter of this thrilling story!


End file.
